niñeros?
by LuluPotterWeasly
Summary: Esta es una misma historia que publique solo que me habia equivocado de categoría. Taichi a olvidado de el regalo para su novia y junto Yamatto deberá conseguir un empleo


**Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos.**

**DE NIÑEROS….?**

-Todo es tú culpa – reclamaba u chico rubio- te odio

- Oh, yo también te quiero- respondió con sarcasmo un castaño intentando zafarse de los nudos que tenían sus manos

Así Taichi y Yamatto se encontraban amarrados en unas sillas, como es que habían terminado en esto. Bueno todo comenzó hace varias horas.

Eran la 9:00 de la mañana donde los alumnos debían entrar al Instituto, Taichi un chico de 18 años pelo castaño alborotado ojos choco latosos capitán de equipo de futbol y muy popular entre las chicas, iba llegando tarde a la preparatoria, raro sería sino.

Ya en el salón se encontraban sus mejores amigos Yamatto Ishida rubio de ojos azules con una mirada penetrante quien era el vocalista de una banda y muy popular entre las chicas y Sora quien también era su mejor amiga y novia de Yamatto desde la infancia su pelo era color naranja y ojos rojizos y siempre se preocupaba por los demás antes que ella.

-Por fin llegas- menciono el rubio volteando a la puerta donde se hallaba su amigo

-Por poco y no llegas, Taichi – anunció su amiga pelirroja

Tai quien ahora se encontraba enfrente de sus amigos y sudado por haber corrido desde su casa para llegar a tiempo a clases.

-Lo siento me quede dormido – dijo el moreno sentándose en su lugar

- Tu cuando no te quedas dormido- dijo su amigo Yamatto en son de burla

-Buenos días chicos – saludo el profesor mientras entraba en el salón

- buenos días, profesor – saludaron todos los presentes

- Bien hoy veremos el….

Las clases transcurrieron normales

A la hora del recreo los tres amigos se juntaron con los demás, allí se encontraban Koshiro un chico de pelo rojo ojos negros y amante de las computadoras, también estaba Mimi quien había vuelto de E.U.A. para cursar la preparatoria su cabello había vuelto hacer castaño ella y Koshiro eran compañeros de clase.

Miyako una chica peli morado de ojos rojos quien con 16 años empezaba su primer año. Era una chica muy hiperactiva donde siempre luchaba y no se daba por vencida.

Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru y Ken, a este último lo habían cambiado de escuela para que estuviera con sus amigos, aunque solo tuvieran 15 años y cursaban su último año en la secundaria y la institución de preparatoria y secundaria estuviera separada el patio detrás de una puerta podía encontrase un lugar donde estaban conectadas las 2 escuelas.

Cody quien era el más pequeño de todos con solo 13 años ya era muy maduro y siempre encontrando justicia, su pelo café y ojos negros ahora era más atractivo con su mirada llena de madurez.

-Que bueno que han llegado – saludo la castaña recibiendo a sus amigos y novio este último con un beso.

Todos platicaban de forma amena de cualquier tema pero hubo una conversación que a nuestro querido Taichi hiso que se quedará helado

-Y que harán mañana el día de San Valentín chicas? – Pregunto Tachikawa emocionada

-Yo iré al cine con Takeru – dijo la pequeña Yagami poniéndose toda roja

-No lo sé – dijo la peli morada – solo sé que ken me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa.

-Yamatto a mi no me ha dicho nada – menciono Takenochi – y ¿Tú? – pregunto hacia su amiga que le había hacho la pregunta.

- Tampoco Taichi me ha dicho algo, pero espero que está vez haga algo porque esta vez no la cuenta – termino la portadora de la pureza.

-GULP- fue lo único que pudo hacer Tai recordando lo sucedido de hace un año

FLASHBACK

_Así es Taichi Yagami se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su casa con una Coca-Cola en su mano y puesta su playera de fútbol favorita cuando de un momento a otro tocaron el timbre era su novia Mimi con quien llevaba 5 meses._

_-Mimi ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto el moreno a su novia ya que estaba mojada de pies a cabeza._

_-¿Qué me paso?, ¿Qué, que me paso?- decía su novia enojada _

_-Si_

_-Bueno verás estuve esperándote durante 3 horas en el restaurante – empezó un poco más tranquila y a la vez enojada – como me di cuenta que no llegabas decidí irme y en cuanto me di cuenta se había puesto a llover y te llame varias veces para que fueras por mi y ya que no me contestabas y no tenía otro remedio que venirme caminando_

_-upps, lo siento creo que lo olvide – dijo Tai – además hoy era la semifinal de Japón vs E.U.A._

_Ese había sido lo que derramo la gota del vaso; Mimi podría pasarle que se le había olvidado ya que Tai era muy olvidadizo ante estas cosas pero ella no podía perdonar que se olvidará por un estúpido partido de fut, no eso si que no. Y sin más ni menos Tachikawa le aventó un paquete a la cara saliendo de la casa toda furiosa y azotando la puerta._

_Mimi no le hablo durante una semana incluso el chico pensó que cortaría con él_

FINFLASCHBACK

El no quería repetir lo mismo y seguramente esta vez si rompería con él si no le tenía algún regalo

-Yamatto – Insistió el moreno – necesito hablar contigo

-Espera un momento Yagami – decía el rubio que platicaba con su hermano

-No tiene que ser ahorita- volvió a insistir Yagami –

-Que te esperes, no entiendes –dijo Ishida volteando a ver a su amigo

-No- y así fue como Taichi jalo el cuello de la camisa de Yamatto arrastrándolo a un lugar más privado

-Me has arruinado mi camisa favorita – decía el rubio

- Si, si como sea – dijo el moreno sin tomarle importancia – ahora sabes qué día es mañana –pregunto esperanzado de que a su amigo también había olvidado ese día

-Sí –contesto el rubio mientras asentía con la cabeza – es San Valentín ¿por?, espera no me digas se te olvido.

El portador del valor solo contesto con una sonrisa algo preocupada

-Lo sabía

-Y ¿tú? – Empezó Tai a preguntar – Ya tienes el regalo para Sora

-Si lo compre hace una semana – empezando a buscar unos billetes pequeños – son unos boletos para ir a ver una obra que ella tenía muchas ganas de ir desde hace tiempo.

-Bueno ya que ya tienes tu regalo me ayudas a conseguir uno para Mimi

-Ni hablar, Yagami es tu problema – Ishida seguía buscando los boletos en su pantalón –oh, oh – menciono algo preocupado

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Tai

- No encuentro los boletos – dijo Matt

-Entonces si me ayudarás, puesto que perdiste el regalo de tu novia, me ¿Ayudarás? – pregunto Tai con ilusión de que su amigo también tuviera que comprar el regalo para su novia

-Pues ya que – contesto Matt rendido – solo que ya no tengo suficiente dinero y tendrás que prestarme ¿cuánto tienes?

Yagami revisó su cartera y al parecer solo traía 3 yenes un clip y un pedazo de chocolate

-Perfecto – dijo Ishida con sarcasmo – tendremos hoy que conseguir un trabajo para mañana tener el regalo

Después de clases Tai y Matt decidieron reunirse en la casa de este último para buscar algún trabajo. Ya en la casa de Ishida.

-Y ¿bien? – pregunto el moreno desinteresadamente mientras jugaba con una pelotita acostado en la cama de su amigo

- Como que y bien levanta tu trasero de mi cama y ayúdame a buscar algo que nos puedan pagar bien y sea decente.

Los chicos estuvieron por lo menos 2 horas buscando algún trabajo, bueno más bien el rubio buscaba, pero ninguno era convincente algunos tenían que tener 21 años otros no pagaban tan bien, etc.

-Hemos buscado por horas – dijo Taichi

¿Hemos? – Pregunto Yamatto con cara de "perdón yo eh estado haciendo todo"

-Si hemos yo eh estado aquí 'leyendo'- el rubio solo rodo los ojos

Cuando los chicos pensaron que ya todo estaba perdido y no podrían darle un regalo a sus respectivas novias. A esto Yamatto no le preocupaba tanto Sora no era de esas chicas que deseaban que les dieran algo material pero Yamatto como buen novio siempre quería darle lo mejor en cambio Mimi era todo lo contrario y Tai no quería repetir lo de hace un año, en ese momento se puso un anunció diciendo lo siguiente "Se buscan niñeros se pagan 800 yens por hora no importa la edad"

Ambos adolescentes lo leyeron

Y ¿aceptamos? – Pregunto Yagami

No tenemos de otra – respondió su amigo

Los 2 chicos llegaron a las 7 a la casa de la familia Tanaka era una casa realmente enorme enfrente un jardín y un pórtico de madera donde llevaba hacia un gran salón que al parecer era la sala con unos sillones blancos de terciopelo alrededor se veía varias pinturas que al parecer eran muy caras.

-Buenas tardes – se presentó Yamatto ante el – Mucho gusto soy Yamatto Ishida y el es – señalando a su amigo quien estaba tocando un jarrón – el es mi amigo Taichi Yagami

-Mucho gusto – Saludo el .

-No toques eso – grito la Sra. Tanaka, dándose cuenta sé lo que hacía el moreno – es un jarrón muy caro. Bueno vengan -les dijo – les presentaré a la niña

-Ella es Summer – les presento a la pequeña. Summer tenía 6 años con pelo negro llegándole casi a la cintura y unos ojos azules marinos que parecían el cielo nocturno – Amor, ellos te van a cuidar esta noche ¿ok?

-Si mami – dijo la niña sin despegar la vista de su muñeca

- Te portas bien

- Si

Los Señores Tanaka se dirigieron hacia su compromiso de esa noche mientras que con Taichi y Yamatto

-Hola, soy Yamatto pero dime Matt– saludo el rubio

-¿Cómo estás?, Yo soy Taichi pero dime Tai–pregunto el moreno con toda la seguridad de que ese sería un trabajo demasiado fácil.

-Hola, estoy bien gracias, yo soy Summer – respondió la pequeña volteando a ver a ambos adolescentes – órale Uds. si son guapos nunca había tenido niñeros tan guapos.

Ambos adolescentes solo se ruborizaron

-Y ¿tienen novia? – Pregunto inocentemente – porque yo puedo ser su novia

-Sí, si tenemos novia – contesto Tai conmovido por la inocencia de la pequeña – además no puede ser la novia de los 2, solo puedes de uno

-No, yo quiero ser de ambos – dijo Summer como niña mimada

-Entiende – esta vez fue Matt el que habló quien hasta ahorita había estado callado – nosotros somos muy grandes y tenemos novias.

-Bueno ya que pero me pueden dar ambos un beso – pidió Summer, Yagami y Yamatto intercambiaron miradas y decidieron darle un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña – Ya que ahorita soy muy pequeña cuando tenga 12 ¿van a hacer mis novios?

-Ya lo veremos – respondió el moreno con una sonrisa

Después de ese suceso los chicos bajaron a la sala donde prendieron la TV. Así estuvieron aproximadamente 45 minutos cuando de repente un grito se escucho en la casa

-AAAHH! – Grito la pequeña

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Ishida preocupado

-TENGO HAMBRE – seguía gritando la ojiazul

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Hot Cakes

-ok, vamos- el rubio se la llevo cogiendo la mano

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó Yagami quien estaba en la cocina robándose la comida

-Summer tiene hambre- respondió el exportador de la amistad.

-a ok y ¿Qué quieres comer, pequeña?

-Hot Cakes – respondió Summer

- Entonces empecemos – dijo el exportador del valor empezando a buscar los ingredientes

-¿Tú vas a cocinar?, jajaja –pregunto el rubio con burla – no me hagas reír tu quemas hasta el agua.

Taichi lo vio con cara indignada – te haré tragar tus palaras Ishida – contesto Yagami

-¿Es un reto? – pregunto Matt

-Claro – respondió Tai

- Bien si cocino bien estos panqueques yo abre ganado, y él que gane tendrá que ir de una bailarina disfrazo al colegio durante 2 semanas y al ensayo o entrenamiento ¿ok?

-Oh Yagami que bonito te verás de una bailarina– dijo su amigo

-Aún no cantes victoria porque el que se verá bonito serás tú – menciono el moreno con superioridad

Summer solo los veía divertida

Después de que los 2 amigos se estrecharán la mano Taichi se puso a preparar la comida de la nena solo preguntando donde estaba cada ingrediente.

-¿y? –pregunto Yagami cuando Summer cuando empezaba a degustar la comida

-Están ricos – respondió la morena – en serio están muy buenos – sin parar de comer

-¿QUE?-pregunto Yamatto sin poder creerlo

-Ja, que te dije – dijo Tai con voz de triunfador – así que ve comprando el disfraz

Yamatto lo vio con cara de 'Yagami esta me la pagas' y golpeándose con la pared

-Ahora quiero jugar a tomar el té – dijo Summer terminando de comer

-¿jugar a tomar el té? – pregunto Matt confundido

-Si los 2 jugarán conmigo

=En la habitación de Summer=

-Ahora Taichi será la Sra. Innato que viene a esta fiesta de té con sus amigas y Yamatto será el esposo.

-y ¿porqué, tengo que ser yo él que sea la esposa?

-Du! Porque tú tienes el pelo más largo además tu ganaste la apuesta contra Matt – contesto la ojiazul como si fuera lo más obvio – así que ponte esto dándole un vestido que tenía guardado en su closet que al parecer era de su mamá

-No, yo no voy a ponerme eso – dijo Yagami negándose rotundamente – de ninguna manera me lo pondré

-PONTELO – grito la niña entre enojada, triste y con persistencia

-No

-Si

-NO

-SI

5 minutos más tarde

-¿quiere un poco más de té?

-Si - respondió Yagami usando un vestido rosa con flores a la rodilla, no podía creer que una niña de 6 años le había ganado.

Yamatto estaba a su lado aguantándose la risa

-Iré a ver si ya está la pizza – Summer se paro para "revisar" la pizza

En ese momento Yamatto saco su celular y tomo una foto

¿Qué haces?-pregunto el exportador del valor

Te tomo una foto- contesto con simpleza – y la subiré a Facebook

GRRR "Te voy a matar, Ishida"

Ya vine – anunció Summer trayendo "la comida"

Después de un buen rato de jugar al té y las muñecas, si a las muñecas los 2 adolescentes estaban muy cansados que sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos en una silla cada quien en cambio la pequeña Summer tenía demasiada energía que cuando se dio cuenta agarro una cuerda que tenía guardada amarrando a los 2 chicos con nudos que le enseñaron en las exploradoras.

Después de 2 horas aproximadamente Tai y Matt despertaron de su profunda siesta dándose cuenta que sus manos estaban fuertemente a la silla.

Y fue así como Yagami y Yamatto llegaron a hacer amarrados a una silla por una niña de 6 años, los chicos intentaron media hora desatarse pero no consiguieron ningún resultado .

-Todo es tú culpa – reclamaba u chico rubio- te odio

- Oh, yo también te quiero- respondió con sarcasmo un castaño intentando zafarse de los nudos que tenían sus manos

-Además porque yo soy el culpable aquí – pregunto Yagami siguiendo con su tarea –no soy el único que no tiene un regalo

-Es cierto pero si no me hubieras convencido de esto podría estar componiéndole una canción a Sora.

-Espera – interrumpió el ex líder – mira es una navaja (¿cómo es que hay una navaja en el cuarto de una niña?, en fin)- mira eso de seguro nos ayudará a zafarnos de aquí.

-Sí pero como llegamos hasta ahí – pregunto el ex portador de la amistad

-Saltando con las sillas

Y después de 2 saltos para llegar a la susodicha navaja Yagami termino tirado boca abajo con un Yamatto encima de él de espaldas

-Y ¿ahora qué?, genio – pregunto el compañero de Gabumon con impaciencia y enojado

-Tú también puedes pensar en algo no soy el único que está aquí

En ese instante el celular de Yagami comenzó a sonar.

-Es mi celular seguramente es Hikari-dijo el moreno –ayúdame a contestar

Cuando lograron contestar y ponerlo en un altavoz la pequeña Yagami pregunto si todo estaba bien y que al día siguiente se reunirían todos en la noche en la casa de Daisuke para celebrar la amistad entre todos.

-_Seguro que están bien – pregunto detrás del teléfono _

-Si estamos bien – contestó su hermano con nerviosismo

-_De acuerdo- dijo Hikari aún no my convencida – y que no se te olvide lo de mañana_

Taichi y Yamatto ahora tendría ahora que ser más rápidos comprando el regalo para sus respectivas novias incluso era probable que tuviera que faltar a algunas clases.

-La tengo- anuncio el rubio agarrando la navaja

-Bien hecho Yama ahora intenta cortar las cuerdas – dijo Tai – esto ya me está cortando la circulación

Al instante en que lograron cortar la cuerdas, que Matt casi le corta un pedazo de piel a Tai, bajaron a buscar a Summer para ver porque los había dejado en esa situación.

Pero en el momento en el que bajaron n encontraron a la pequeña, al principio pensaron que estaba en la cocina, pero nada solo había un gran desastre, después buscaron en el cuarto de juegos donde era muy probable que estuviera ahí incluso Yamatto se metió en una pequeña casa de muñecas (después de hacer un volado), pero nada, ambos chicos buscaron por toda la casa, que estaba hecha un gran desastre, y llamando al nombre de la susodicha. Ya que no la encontraron en ninguna parte así que decidieron buscarla en el jardín

-SUMMER!-gritaban los dos con desesperación y preocupación, como era posible que hallan perdido a Summer y lo peor era seguro que no les pagarían ni un centavo y los demandarían por haber perdido a una pequeña y desorden de una casa, estos eran los pensamientos de Yagami en cambio Yamatto aunque estuviera preocupado no era tan exagerado como su amigo.

Cuando estaban por dase por vencidos tocaron el timbre los Señores no les habían comentado que alguien podría venir pero de todas formas abrieron podía ser alguien importante que se les había olvidado mencionar que vendría. Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con una gran sorpresa

-¿Sora?-pregunto Matt confundido por ver a su novia enfrente de la casa

-¿Mimi?-pregunto su amigo igual de confundido - ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿cómo sabían dónde estábamos?

-Nos conto Hikari – menciono la pelirroja -¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?

-pues…-intentaba decir su mejor amigo

-¿Si? –volvió a preguntar Sora

-Porque si les decíamos se enojarían – contesto Yagami demasiado rápido

-No estábamos enojadas pero ahora si lo estamos – dijo la pelirroja con enfado – si nosotras no nos interesa ningún regalo.

-ah, ¿no? – Pregunto el moreno –Mimi, pero a ti si te gustan que te den regalo ¿no es así?

-La verdad no me importa mucho – dijo Tachikawa

- Pero y lo del año pasado, te molesto que no te hubiera regalado algo – menciono él es portador del valor.

-No lo que me molesto fue que no me hubieras hecho caso – dijo la ex portadora de la pureza acercando a su novio para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿y tú Sora? –pregunto Yamatto que hasta el momento había estado callado hasta el momento

-Por supuesto que no me importa, tontito – respondió Takenochi dándole un casto beso a su novio – y ahora donde está la pequeña

-La perdimos – respondió Yamatto

-Eso es genial – dijo La pelirroja con sarcasmo – no pueden ni cuidar a una niña, además que la casa está hecha un completo destre, sí que son unos grande niñeros

-Ahora ¿donde fue la última vez que la vieron? – pregunto Mimi entre preocupada y enojada

-Al principio estábamos jugando con ella, luego nos quedamos dormidos – decía Tai

-SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS – gritaron ambas chicas

-Eh si – prosiguió el rubio – y después despertamos y resulta que estábamos amarrados a unas sillas donde tardamos en desamarrarnos y cuando bajamos ya no estaba la buscamos por todas partes y no le encontramos- termino de contar la historia

-JIJI,no puedo creer que una niña los halla amarado – dijo la ex portadora de la pureza con tono de burla

-No es gracioso- dijo Taichi ofendido y mostrándole sus muñecas

-Si si lo es- dijo Sora – asi que buscaron por todos lados

-Si

-Incluso en el cuarto de sus padres

-No

-Creo ya sé donde puede estar – dijo la ex portadora del amor –Mimi ven conmigo

Las 2 chicas se fueron arriba a buscar a la niña que sus novios habían perdido mientras los chicos se sentaban en el sillón que ahora ya no era blanco sino café.

Summer se encontraba viendo tv en la cama de sus padres.

-Hola pequeña – saludo Sora con dulzura - ¿cómo te llamas?

-Hola, me llamo Summer – dijo algo confundida por ver a dos chicas que nunca había visto y se portaran con tanta amabilidad - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo me llamo Sora – señalándose así misma- y ella – señalando a la susodicha – es Mimi

-Mucho gusto

-Ahora dinos porque amaraste a Tai y a Matt – pregunto la castaña

-Me pareció divertido la verdad no pensé que se fueran a tardar tanto y por eso me escondí, serán guapos pero no son muy fuertes que digamos – ante esto las chicas emitieron una pequeña risa

-Bueno está bien bajemos – dijo Mimi

- Oigan las 2 son novias de Taichi y Yamatto ¿cierto? – pregunto Summer

-Si

-Eso explica porque ninguno quiso ser mi novio en realidad las 2 son muy bonitas – dijo halagándolas

Las chicas se enternecieron con la inocencia de aquella niña

Ya en la planta inferior

-¿Dónde la encontraron? – pregunto Yamatto

- En la habitación de sus padres – dijo su novia con simpleza

-¿y cómo supieron que estaba ahí?

-Sencillo siempre que quería esconderme me escondía en el cuarto de mis papas ya que era tan obvio que era probable que no te buscarán ahí.

-Por cierto Taichi ¿Por qué traes puesto un vestido? – pregunto su novia

De tanta preocupación porque la Summer no aparecía no se había Tai no se había dado cuenta que aun llevaba el vestido de la "fiesta"

-Por que para una fiesta debe ir bien vestido – respondió la ojiazul – y Matt es el esposo

Las 2 mujeres se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras que los chicos se pusieron rojas.

Taichi fue a cambiarse.

-Oigan los Señores Tanaka regresaron no en menos de 2 horas – dijo Yamatto que tenía su brazo alrededor de Sora y consultando su reloj de muñeca - Debemos de limpiar la casa

-¿Debemos? – Pregunto su novia mientras se apartaba del brazo de su novio – ustedes son los responsables de todo esto

-Eso quiere decir que tú solo lo vas a limpiar – dijo Taichi

-No eso si que no técnicamente todo esto es tú culpa – dijo Yamatto

-Pues ya que – dijo Yagami

Los 2 adolescentes se pusieron a "limpiar" pero en 30 minutos no habían avanzado demasiado con eso de que Taichi se la pasaba jugando y Yamatto tenía que hacer casi todo el trabajo al ver esto las chicas ya no pudieron con tanto retraso así que al final decidieron ayudarlos. Tuvieron que limpiar las paredes que estaba llena de dibujos de crayolas, coser unas cortinas que quien sabe como estaban rotas, limpiar los sillones, último limpiar los sillones para que pudieran regresar a su color original y cuando pensaron que ya habían acabado un jarrón grande que al parecer era muy caro y raro estaba partido en dos Sora que era muy precavida traía en su bolsa un 'pega todo' diciéndole a los chicos que tenían que sostenerlo durante 25 segundos.

Instantáneamente en que Yagami e Ishida soltaron el jarrón llegaron los dueños de la casa

-Ya llegamos – anunció el Sr. Tanaka

-Mami, papi – grito la niña con efusividad mientras saltaba del sillón para saludar a sus progenitores

-Hola pequeña, ¿te portaste bien? – Pregunto su madre mientras abrazaba a su hija- muchas gracias espero que no esté diablillo no les haya causado demasiados problemas.

-Pues este – empezó el moreno – auch – Matt le había dado un codazo

-No no hubo ningún problema, cuando quiera estamos a su disposición – interrumpió Ishida

Taichi lo vio con cara de 'perdón'

-Muchas gracias – dijo el Sr Tanaka – tomen – dándole 2800 billetes entre los dos que entre cada uno recibieron 1400

=Ya fuera de la casa, más especifico en el parque =

Las parejas estaban agarrados de la mano caminando

-Bueno ya que ninguna de las dos va querer ningún regalo yo lo usaré para un nuevo balón de fut

-Y yo necesito una guitarra nueva

-No eso si que no – dijo Tachikawa

-Pero ustedes dijeron – dijo Ishida

-Sabemos lo que dijimos – interrumpió Takenochi – pero ya que pasaron por todo esto no deberán desperdiciar en regalos para ustedes sino para sus queridas novias.

EPILÓGO

El día más ansiado por las chicas y más odiado por los hombres había llegado. Y si se preguntan que paso con las parejas.

Taichi llevo a su novia al parque de diversiones donde el susodicho era arrastrado a todos lados por su novia donde también le gano varios regalos.

Yamatto pudo conseguir nuevos boletos para la obra que Sora tanto quería ir saliendo de ahí le dedico una canción mencionando todo lo que sentía por ella y regalándole un collar con un corazón en medio que citaba "Te amo".

En la noche como habían quedado los digielegidos celebraron la amistad de ellos donde bailaron, tomaron refrescos, comieron pizzas y Hikari anunció que Takeru y ella ya eran novios, todos los felicitaron aunque Tai tenía ganas de matar al rubio pero solo e dijo lo siguiente "cuídala, oh si no ya verás"

Taichi y Yamatto que se encontraban muy cansado por el día de ayer habían aprendido la lección que si querían dinero debían ahorrar para no tener que cuidar a un pequeño demonio con cara de ángel.

**NOTAS: Me divertí mucho haciendo esta historia aunque en realidad en mi mente era más graciosa.**

**Para los que ven BTR la casa en desorden me base en un capitulo**

**No sean malos y dejen review!**


End file.
